


a whispered prayer for damaged things

by luciferinasundaysuit



Series: the enormity of my desire disgusts me [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Steve's Pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferinasundaysuit/pseuds/luciferinasundaysuit
Summary: i like my skin between your teeth.





	a whispered prayer for damaged things

i bare my throat for you.  
bite hard, bite deep, make me  
fucking bleed.

i like my skin between your teeth.

you’re splintered wood, a church  
built of broken stained glass, and  
i am desperate to drop to my knees  
and pray.

kiss me like a razor blade,  
want me like a hurricane,  
tear me apart and let me bleed  
out in your arms.

you are the deepest part of the sea,  
the howling of the wind,  
sharpened steel and copper blood.  
you are a man cloaked in death, and  
my relationship with danger has always been

that i want to fuck it.


End file.
